


Silence

by sous_le_saule



Series: Deux voix dans l'obscurité [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Betareader needed for translation (see note #2 inside), Hurt, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue muet. Ou: votre pire ennemi, c'est souvent vous-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Le texte n'est pas très ciselé, mais il est sorti comme ça d'une traite et j'ai le sentiment qu'il doit rester en l'état.
> 
> #2: For a while now, I'd like to translate some of my fics from french to english. But I need a great help cause I'm afraid my english is very bad. So, if someone thinks some of my stories are worth working on it with me, let me know: souslesauleao3@gmail.com  
> Thanks!

 

Je ne peux pas.

_Je ne peux pas._

Je n’arrive pas à me rappeler quand ça a commencé. Mais je me souviens précisément du moment où j’en ai pris conscience. Nous revenions du Ritz et nous buvions ce que nous appelons toujours « un dernier verre », même s’il y en toujours plus d’un, dans l’arrière-boutique. Ce n’était pas une soirée différente des autres. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, dans la semi-pénombre accueillante et sereine de la librairie. J’aimerais dire que j’étais saoul, mais je ne l’étais pas. Je racontais une anecdote, je ne sais plus quoi, ça n’a aucune importance, je voulais juste l’entendre rire. D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours aimé son rire. A chaque fois, c’est comme s’il recollait en un instant quelque chose qui gît, épars, en mille morceaux, à l’intérieur de moi. Il a ri, donc, de ce rire franc et sonore qu’on ne lui soupçonne pas de prime abord, qui se répercute dans toute la pièce et semble en éclairer chaque recoin obscur. Et lorsque son rire s’est éteint, il a rouvert les yeux. Ils brillaient de plaisir. Et il m’a lancé ce regard intense, si plein de bienveillance et d’affection que j’en ai eu le souffle coupé. Et j’ai su. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas en être capable. Mais j’ai su. Et je chéris autant que je maudis le souvenir de cette soirée, parce que, peut-être, il n’y avait là rien de nouveau. Peut-être en a-t-il toujours été ainsi, depuis la première seconde où nous nous sommes retrouvés sur Terre. Mais tant que je n’en étais pas conscient, j’ignorais combien ça fait mal.

_Evidemment, je l’aime. Je l’ai toujours aimé, avant même que nous nous rencontrions. Quand nous étions ennemis, je l’aimais déjà. J’ai été créé pour ça. Aimer tout être et toute chose. Quand cet amour a-t-il commencé à changer, à devenir autre ? La première fois que je me suis rendu compte que l’ange en lui n’avait pas totalement disparu ? La première fois que j’ai compris que sa perpétuelle nonchalance était feinte, que sa sempiternelle ironie lui servait à tenir à distance cette douleur sourde qui semble ne jamais le quitter ? La première fois que j’ai pris conscience à quel point la vie ici-bas serait insupportable sans lui ? Je ne saurais le dire. C’est insidieusement, je crois, que cet amour égal et absolu, qui me remplit de la joie la plus pure, s’est mué à son égard en un sentiment qui lui appartient, qui ne s’adresse qu’à lui et que, je le vois bien, je ne devrais pas pouvoir éprouver. Parce que cette joie-là s’accompagne  de tourments sans nom. Et pourtant, c’est aussi de l’amour. Je le sais. Mais comment cet amour pourrait-il causer tant d’inquiétude et une douleur si vive, s’il était d’origine divine ? Et s’il ne l’est pas, comment aurais-je le droit de le ressentir ?_

Comment pourrais-je lui dire la chaleur qui se répand en moi quand la douceur de son regard m’enveloppe tout entier, quand son sourire me cueille au détour d’une phrase ? Comment pourrais-je lui dire le trouble qui m’envahit lorsque sa main se pose sur mon bras ou lorsque nos doigts se frôlent par un hasard que, je ne suis pas dupe, j’ai tout fait pour aider ? Comment pourrais-je lui dire à quel point il m’est essentiel ? Il est le seul être qui m’apprécie en sachant qui je suis. La seule lumière dans cette infinie solitude. J’ai le sentiment de ne pas lui rendre justice en pensant ça. Je ne l’aime pas parce qu’il est le seul qui partage mon existence sur Terre. Je ne l’aime pas parce que je n’ai personne d’autre à aimer. Je ne l’aime même pas parce qu’il prétend voir en moi une chose dont je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle existe, mais à propos de laquelle j’espère de toutes mes forces qu’il a raison. Ce sont ses imperfections, impensables chez un ange,  qui en font un être non à révérer et à craindre, mais à aimer. Je l’aime pour les livres et pour le chocolat, je l’aime parce qu’il peut se comporter comme un salaud et vous balancer une phrase assassine, et la regretter dans la seconde qui suit. Je l’aime parce qu’il est impossible de ne pas l’aimer. En sa présence, vous vous sentez compris, accepté, pardonné, chéri. La douleur s’estompe, enfin. Mais il en va de même pour chaque personne qui croise sa route. Qui suis-je pour espérer un traitement de faveur, pour oser croire qu’il puisse m’aimer plus que les autres, moi qui, au contraire, en suis le moins digne ? Son amour s’applique à tous de la même façon. C’est à la fois ma chance et mon déchirement.

_J’ai longtemps cherché à me persuader que ce que je ressentais, c’était la volonté de le sauver. Mais je ne l’aime pas en dépit de ce qu’il est. Je l’aime pour ce qu’il est. Il est un mélange unique de crainte incessante et de foi en l’univers, de cynisme et d’innocence, d’ennui et d’émerveillement. Il est l’énergie, et le plaisir, et l’ivresse, et la gaieté qui rendent ma vie intéressante. Comment pourrais-je exprimer ce vide et cette attente qui ont pris possession de mes journées quand il est ailleurs ? Ce bond dans ma poitrine chaque fois que la cloche de la porte retentit ? Cette déception, à la hauteur de l’espoir qui l’a précédée, lorsque ce n’est pas lui qui franchit le seuil ? Cette allégresse lorsqu’au contraire, je reconnais sa façon de pousser la porte ? Il est insensé, ce ravissement, car je ne connais que trop bien les supplices qui accompagnent ses visites. Comment pourrais-je exprimer l’anxiété avec laquelle j’examine chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes, à la recherche du moindre indice d’un sentiment partagé ? Comme il est vain et stupide, cet espoir ! Comme j’aimerais être capable de le déraciner de mon cœur ! Parfois, j’ai l’impression de percevoir une sensation fugace qui m’emplit d’une espérance ridicule. Mais ce ne peut être qu’un écho de mes propres sentiments, une projection due à mon désir absurde que ce puisse être possible. Je ne sais que trop qu’il ne peut pas, qu’il ne pourra jamais ressentir de l’amour. Ni pour moi, ni pour personne. Parfois, il me semble que je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais au moins lui en vouloir. Mais ce n’est pas de la cruauté de sa part. Sa Chute l'a fait ainsi._

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Qu’en ferait-il, de cet aveu ? Comment pourrait-il y croire ? Sans doute y verrait-il une plaisanterie, voire quelque manigance de ma part, quelque tentative de le corrompre. Il me fuirait, alors. Et même s’il me croyait, ce serait pire : il accueillerait ma déclaration avec indifférence. Avec dégoût, peut-être. Qui voudrait être aimé par un démon ? Et c’est moi qui devrais désormais fuir sa présence, car je ne pourrais supporter un tel rejet, une telle souffrance. Ce serait encore plus douloureux que l’a été ma Chute. J’ai besoin de ce rire. J’ai besoin de ces yeux posés sur moi. J’ai besoin de croire qu’il y a encore en moi quelque chose à sauver. Alors, je me tais. Je musèle mon amour, je le fais tout petit, je le dissimule soigneusement pour qu’il ne puisse pas le percevoir. C’est à cette condition seulement que je pourrai rester à ses côtés. C’est la seule chose qui importe.

_Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il en rirait. Avec raison, peut-être, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu’il trouve mon amour ridicule, que je serais incapable d’affronter l’ironie avec laquelle il le balaierait. Peut-être même y verrait-il de la pitié, et ce serait le chasser loin de moi à coup sûr.  Comment pourrais-je envisager mon existence sans le joyeux désordre qu’il y met, sans les questions qu’il m’oblige à me poser, sans lui, lui, tout simplement, pourquoi chercher des raisons objectives à quelque chose qui ne peut pas s’expliquer ? Alors, je me tais. J’empêche mon corps de trembler, j’empêche ma main de se poser sur sa joue, j’empêche ma bouche de former les mots qui enflent dans ma poitrine et menacent de tout dévaster. Ainsi, je peux continuer à cheminer à ses côtés. Je ne peux en espérer davantage._

Je ne peux pas, mais combien de temps encore…

_… combien de temps vais-je pouvoir endurer ça ?_


End file.
